Sleeping Princess Hinoto
by Takako san
Summary: Its based on the Sleeping Beauty concept. One Shot fic. R&R please


AN: This is quite unlike my usual angsty things. But here is a Sleeping Beauty Twist on X/1999

Disclaimer: The characters are from clamp, the Sleeping Beauty concept isnt mine either-Hans Andersen?

But bringing them together was ALL ME!

-------------------------------------------------

Once Upon A Time there was a beautiful maiden with the whitest of hair, eyes like the ocean and the milkiest of skin. She was born into the royal family of supernaturality which made her a princess.

Her name was Princess Hinoto.

When she was very young she was granted with two maids, Souhi and Hien, who gave their life to her in servitude.

However a few years after Hinoto was born, her parents had an unexpected child. It was another girl and they named her Kanoe.

Hinoto had the power of premonition but Kanoe only had the power to cast curses. As this was a darker power, herparents wordlessly shunned her.

She was brought up in the shadow of her elder sister Hinoto as she did not inherit the great powers of a spirit child.

They were complete opposites of dark and light. Kanoe had dark hair which she would often fiddle with as it fell in her face, whereas Hinoto, as the elder sister with maids, would have her hair dressed in bells. Hinoto would where beautiful silk white kimonos, and Kanoe would be left with dresses that were torn and dirty.

Princess Hinoto blossomed as a flower in the gardens of her parents' love but Kanoe wilted in the dark without any care given to her.

Kanoe was set against her own sister when she began to plot as to how she could destroy her absolute perfectness.

One day, Kanoe decided to lure Hinoto into the basement of the Diet building in Tokyo.

Hinoto's favourite pet was a beautiful white kitten whom she took everywhere.

As bate, Kanoe kidnapped and held the white kitten with sapphire eyes in a cage in the basement. Its mews cried out to Hinoto as did the tinkling bells around its collar.

Young Princess Hinoto followed her pet's cries into the basement where she found the cage in a pool of light at the far end of the room.

Without noticing her younger darker sister in the shadows with her servants tyed up, Hinoto rushed towards the caged animal. However, perched above the cage was a spinning wheel.

Reaching the cage, she unlocked the door to set the kitten free, but her eyes rested on the spinning wheel and pin above it. Kanoe's eyes glinted in the shadows as she watched her sister reach for the needle. Hinoto felt an aura around the needle, be it dark or light she could not tell, but she felt the urge to touch the pin.

Succumbing to her desire, she pricked her finger. Eyes wide, she stood staring at the blood on her finger which looked as a red rose on fresh fallen snow. Falling to the floor, the little white princess' hair strewn around her, Kanoe stepped towards the small frail body in front of her.

Standing above her, Kanoe cursed her to 'sleep' forever in the Diet Building. She was doomed to foretell only disastrous futures and live a life of loneliness beneath the building. The only way to break the spell would be true love's first kiss, but due to the White Princess' paralysed and blind state, Kanoe believed that nobody could ever fall in love with her.

Kanoe had truly had enough of the flawlessness of her sister and returning to her parents, she told them that Hinoto had run away.

However even after banishing her sister to a cruel future, Kanoe did not get what she desired, the love of the people around her.

Ten years later, Princess Hinoto still lived where she was left by Kanoe, with the aid of her servants. Although the two maids had attempted to tell Hinoto that it was Kanoe had trapped her in that life, she refused to believe it, thinking that they were spiteful and cruel to say such things. Princess Hinoto always loved her sister, even though she knew her sister had a darker side.

Due to Hinoto's lonely way of being, she had taken to talking to herself in her dreams, conversing with her other half- her evil half. Her cruel side rarely surfaced due to the White Princess' desire to stay good and help the children of the future. She had foreseen awful events whereby Tokyo would fall if a boy called Shiro Kamui failed to weild his power. Often, Kanoe would come to see her elder sister through the dreamscape, only to torture her with dagger-like words piercing through Hinoto's heart.

Over that time, Kanoe had decided to dedicate her life to destroy her sister and chose to rally Shiro Kamui's opponents to power purely so that she could harm her sister.

The little princess had also gained a new servantboy. His name was Saiki Daisuke and he was a young man who, like the two maids, served Hinoto with his life. He cared for and gave Hinoto such attention,that she began to fall in love with him, and hoped that he could break the spell her sister had put on her. Little did she know that he felt the same love for her.

During Kanoe's intrusions into Hinoto's life, she would sometimes see a glimpse of the young man and saw him as a threat to her curse. Once, she even saw him return to Hinoto's living space injured from a battle with the 'Good Kamui'. Kanoe had noticed the way he looked at Hinoto with love and compassion softening his eyes. She had also recognised Hinoto's thoughts of tending to Saiki's wounds but not being physically able.

'It seems that my curse has worked perfectly', the dark princess would think as she watched and yet she would feel the pang of guilt for causing such sadness in her sister's life.

She made the decision that the only way to eliminate this would be to end Saiki's life. She seduced her Dark Kamui to fight the Light Kamui, knowing when Saiki would be with him.

Kanoe's plans went as ordered and Saiki dyed a horrific death, which Hinoto managed to witness in her dreams. However,what she did not expect was what the Dark Kamui saw in Saiki's wishes. He had wished to protect Hinoto with his life, at all costs, he had completely fallen for her and it was not just a fleeting moment she saw in the way he looked at Hinoto.

Sadly the story of the White Princess did not end happily as she gave into her evil half more often, almost at the cost of a cute high school student (AN: Arisugawa Sorata). One day, the little white dreamer resorted to stabbing her 'reflection' in the heart in order to end the impurities of her heart. This resulted in the death of the beautiful white Princess Hinoto.

Kanoe succeeded in her plans but found no satisfaction, at the precise moment her sister dyed, she called out for her..only..it was too late.

----------------------------------------------------------

AN: what do you think? i have some other ideas but if you have any too that would be great

do review because i appreciate EVERYONE'S opinion

i dont like flamers but i guess everyone must get them once in a while....but please...be nice yeah?

Question-does anyone know what Kanoe and Hinoto actually literally mean?

i thought maybe Kanoe meant like picture (e) of (no) fire (ka)

id like to know..so that would be really helpful-Thank you so much :-)


End file.
